Azrael
by Alondra Scarlett
Summary: Paso mi mano de tu mejilla a tus cabellos revolviéndolos un poco. Suspiro preguntándome de nuevo, ¿Por qué ese afán tuyo de romper promesas? Las campanas de la iglesia resonaron por la ventisca. Aún recuerdo tu último "te amo".


Te veo allí, estás tan apacible…

Tu rostro en calma está mostrándome tu sonrisa y no puedo evitar reírme. Te es tan fácil engañarlos a todos…

A cada no lo has confundido de manera tan simple que me hace considerarlos unos idiotas.

No has cambiado nada, continúas mostrándome ese lado amable y cálido que intentas ocultar para no quedar vulnerable, un lado que por alguna razón, jamás quedó oculto a mis ojos.

¿Te piensas que también soy idiota?

Es verdad, muy posiblemente lo sea. Pero seguramente no soy la clase de idiota que crees que soy.

La sociedad clasifica como idiota a aquel que no sabe nada, y yo… yo no sé nada, pero a la vez lo sé todo.

¿De qué me sirve que me tachen de prodigio cuando en realidad me siento como un fracaso? Mi incapacidad de externar todo lo que albergué y continúo albergando es ahora responsable de esa sonrisa tan falsa que me estás mostrando.

Paso mi mano de tu mejilla a tus cabellos revolviéndolos un poco. La gente del lugar me dirige miradas no muy amigables, yo solo endurezco mi mirada recordando mi posición y la ceremonia que protagonizabas.

Por más que trato de odiarte no puedo, seré masoquista o de perdido ya me has vuelto ese idiota de la sociedad, pero al mismo tiempo me haces cuestionarme si estoy bien o mal.

Dudas, dudas, dudas…

¿A dónde fue mi respuesta?

— ¿Por qué? —Te pregunté expresando todo el coraje que sentía de verte allí por medio de mi voz. ¿Por qué sigues inmóvil y sin la intención de moverte?

¡Cuánta falsedad!

¡Cuánta mentira!

¡Cuánto de odio!

¡Cuánto de odio!

No tienes ni la más mínima idea de cuánto te odio.

No tienes ni la más mínima idea de cuando te sigo amando.

Joder, incluso bipolar me has vuelto.

Rio sin gracia cuando me obligan a romper mi contacto contigo. Pensé en forcejear y tocarte de nuevo, pero resistí. No hay caso, todo aliento te lo llevaste de mí.

Inclusive eso tienes de mí en tu poder.

Suspiro preguntándome de nuevo, ¿Por qué ese afán tuyo de romper promesas?

Me prometiste tu amistad, la cual perdimos cuando nos enamoramos.

Me prometiste un romance, del cual te alejaste y después huiste.

Me prometiste no alejarte, cosa que estás haciendo en este momento.

Las campanas de la iglesia resonaron por la ventisca.

He suspirado de nuevo por ti. Sé que gran parte de esto es mi culpa.

Yo te enamoré, porque antes de eso tú me enamoraste de ti.

Yo te alejé, lo sé porque esa sonrisa tan plástica esa cosa mía. Yo escribí este desenlace.

Mi densidad innata no me dejó percatarme de lo mucho que te presionabas, y fue mi miedo el que me llevó a la desesperación. Viviendo siempre en soledad, siendo tú mi única compañía y mi único apoyo… era tanto el miedo que tenía a decirte adiós…

Lo siento mi amor, lo siento. Todo esto es mi culpa, no sabes cómo me arrepiento.

—Te pido que por favor te marches—Me habló seriamente una de nuestras amigas, a su lado tu madre me miraba con recelo y tú… tú seguiste ignorándome. Ella intentó intimidarme, pero de nuevo aquello no funcionó, estoy vacía por dentro. Cada sentimiento y sensación existente te la has llevado de mí.

Desde la noche anterior, una semana atrás, estoy en un estado marchito que sigue su curso gradualmente. Aún recuerdo ese momento en donde tus ojos brillaron acuosos en plena soledad sin más compañía que el manto nocturno. Aún recuerdo el tacto de tu piel en mis manos.

Aún recuerdo tu último "te amo".

Chasqué la legua, me di la media vuelta y comencé a abandonar el lugar, y desde la entrada mis lágrimas afloraron. Yo fui quien más emocionalmente afectada quedó.

Mi corazón no podía estar más roto, tu sonrisa seguía allí y tu recuerdo quería perderse.

Me dejé caer en el suelo.

Apreté mis puños con frustración y golpeé el suelo aun sin querer aceptar que el ángel Azrael había fijado su mirada en ti y yo te había obligado a ir con él.

* * *

 _ **Como cuando los deberes escolares y domésticos te atacan y descubres que solo podés subir algo corto y subís un trabajo de literatura que llevas prometiendo desde hace un semestre, si esa soy yo hehehe.**_

 ** _No se si esté bien clasificar esto como suspenso, pero meh~~ Como podrán notar este es un estilo que uso de vez en cuando, el cual es dejar a la libre imaginación quien esta narrando._**

 ** _En lo personal me imaginé a Eli narrando a Nozomi y a Nico pidiéndole que se vaya. ¿Que hay de ustedes? ¿Cuantos pensaron que estaba en una boda y no en funeral?_**

 ** _Los veré más tarde, tengo varios escritos pendientes para el día de hoy ;)_**

 ** _Nos leemos :D_**


End file.
